


Unfinished Business

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After being interupted in Chapter 3 of Midnight Confessions, Hermione finds herself feeling a little frustrated...





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: In response to Soltice Muse's "Wank" Challenge.  


* * *

**Unfinished Business.**  
by alloy _  
(Continuing from Chapter 3 of Midnight Confessions)._

Lavender would sigh, and roll onto her stomach with a great big thump.

She would turn her head to face Hermione, but her eyes would be closed and she would smile.

Hermione hated that smile. It was a smile of conceit and ownership and it always preceded the mutterings, the groans, the murmurs.Lavender's right arm trapped beneath her body. And one word said purposefully too loud.

"RON!"

Hermione would weep, silently beneath the covers for that, which had never been.

That was then.

This is now.

A memory filling Hermione’s mind. Of something firm pressed against her thigh, of large hands exploring her back, her bum and his words.

“ _You make me so hard!_ ”

Hard, like her nipples, aching, no doubt, in a similar fashion and an intangible want, gathering between her thighs.

They were cruelly interrupted then.

Hermione let a gasp escape as her hand brushed the peak of her breast, felt a tension build as her fingers trailed down her stomach.

Want.

Need.

His large hands mastering her body, every peak, his tongue at every crevice.

“RON!”

If Lavender cried, she could not hear.  



End file.
